I Want
by wisrac17dew
Summary: Twinleafshipping; Barry and Dawn entertain themselves while waiting for a banquet to start.


**Originally a song fic for the song "I Want" by One Direction. I hope it still makes sense even though I took out the lyrics, I reccomend listening to the song before/while reading it.**

Barry sat across the long wooden table and frowned as he watched Dawn inspecting her nails.

Dawn looked up and accidentally made eye contact with Barry, causing them both to blush. But it only lasted a few seconds because Dawn picked up a clothes and accessories catalog that she had received in the mail earlier that day.

Dawn suddenly smiled enthusiastically, and turned around her catalog so that Barry could see it.

"I NEED this!" She pointed to a cropped black leather jacket with shiny silver studs all over the bottom.

"I guess it's nice..." Barry tried to be patient with Dawn.

Dawn flipped the page of the catalog and squealed even louder then she did when she saw the leather jacket.

"Jeez Dawn! Can't you look at that quietly?" Barry tapped his fingers on the table and waited for a response.

"Sorry Barry, this stuff is just so cute!"

Barry looked up at the digital clock screwed onto the wall and sighed. There was still an hour before anyone else would show up to the banquet, and Dawn and himself had been kicked out of the kitchen.

"Come on Dawn, can we do something? This is so boring!"

"If you want to do something, you're going to have to wait until I finish looking through this catalog" Dawn looked up from the 300 page book briefly and smiled.

"That's gonna take forever!" Barry slammed his head down on the table and whined.

"Ugh! Fine!" Dawn closed the catalog and stood up "so what are we gonna do?"

"Uh well" Barry scratched the back of his head.

"You don't even know what you want to do?" Dawn whined as if it was the end of the world.

"Yeah I do!" Barry insisted.

"Sure" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's play a game!" Barry announced.

"What game?"

"Ummm... Let's arm wrestle!"

"Arm wrestle? Really?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

"Ok! But only because I know I'll beat you!" Dawn put her arm on the table and motioned for Barry to do the same.

"Sure" Barry placed his arm down as well "but you will never beat me!"

"Let's find out!" Dawn gripped Barry's hand and counted down from three.

"Thud!" The sound of Barry's hand hitting the table echoed throughout the room.

"Ha! Told you I'd win!" Dawn gloated proudly.

"That wasn't fair!" Barry insisted "I wasn't ready!"

"You want a rematch?" Dawn concluded.

"Yeah, I do!"

After the two finished their rematch, Dawn smiled triumphantly "you'll never beat me!"

"Hmmph" Barry turned his back on Dawn and smiled suspiciously.

"Well if you're done, then I'm going back to my catalog!" Dawn stood up from her crouching position and attempted to head back to her magazine.

"Not so fast!" Barry jumped at Dawn and landed on top of her "you may be the better arm wrestler, but I am the better tickle master!"

"What?" Dawn squirmed under Barry as he started violently tickling his childhood friend.

"Barry!" Dawn squeaked in between laughing "stop it!"

"No way!" Barry smiled, but stopped for the moment, leaving him sitting on top of Dawn, staring into her bright blue eyes.

"Guys! Come help us in the kitch-" Lucas stopped mid sentence and started slowly backing out of the doorway.

"Wait Lucas!" Barry jumped off of Dawn "it's not what you think!"

"Sure" Lucas sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead "just come with me. You two Dawn".

Dawn and Barry quietly followed Lucas down the hallway into the kitchen, blushing uncomfortably.

"Can you two handle setting the table?" The slightly older boy asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Lucas" Barry groaned and picked up the pile of place-mats.

"Is it safe for me to leave you two alone?" he teased further.

"I said shut up!"

Dawn giggled as she watched her two best friends fight over the stupid situation.

"Come on Dawn!" Barry gripped Dawn's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen "Lucas is just being stupid".

"Yeahhh" Dawn sighed and looked off into to the distance.

They arrived back into the banquet hall and gasped when they saw the huge crowd of people staring up at them.

"Awww!" A familiar Orange haired girl cooed from the back of the room you finally got together!"

"What?" Barry felt his face flush and quickly pulled his hand away from Dawn's after realizing he was still holding it.

"It's not what it looks like!" They pleaded innocently, but in the back of both of their minds the same song lyrics played on repeat:

I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you.


End file.
